A snowmobile cutter is a passenger sleigh to be towed behind a snowmobile or ATV. These and similar trailers, either wheel or ski mounted, are conventionally manufactured with fiberglass shells mounted on the skis or wheels by leaf spring suspensions. Vehicles of this sort have a relatively hard ride and also have a tendency to flip or hop.
The present invention relates to certain improvements in this type of trailer vehicles.